


[Podfic] Venom

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Outdoor Sex, POV Dopheld Mitaka, Podfic, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Something Made Them Do It, snake bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Treat for Nonconathon 2020. Stranded alone on an alien planet with Lieutenant Mitaka, Hux is bitten by a snake whose venom has unusual properties. He and Mitaka must both deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts), [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067935) by [BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren). 



[Venom](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/venom/s-25c4fPLIohw)

[Venin (en français)](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/venin/s-iCbLktoQGRu)

**Author's Note:**

> Note to the creator: thank you for the authorisation, but I'm sticking with "Do_It_To_Julia".
> 
> "BiLo Ren" just isn't as interesting to say out loud...


End file.
